Sonrisa
by Ertemu
Summary: Cada vez que le era posible, el Hanyou observaba a escondidas, para él, una de las más enormes bellezas. Podría quedarse por quinientos años más ahí, oculto, sin dejar de espiar a la joven del futuro. Kagome, amo tu sonrisa. One- Shot.


**Autora: **BeautifulColors.

**Nombre: **"Sonrisa".

**Sumario: **Cada vez que le era posible, el _Hanyou_ observaba a escondidas, para él, una de las más enormes bellezas. Podría quedarse por quinientos años más ahí, oculto, sin dejar de espiar a la joven del futuro. _Kagome, amo tu sonrisa._

**Pareja Principal: **InuYasha & Kagome.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes creados por Rumiko Takahashi obviamente no son de mi pertenencia. Sólo hago esto por diversión y no poseo ningún tipo de ánimos lucrativos.

_Sonrisa._

Allí estaba, cumpliendo cómo cada tarde uno de sus hábitos preferidos. Se sentó en una de las ramas más gruesas del sagrado Goshimboku, sin dejar de clavar sus ambarinos ojos en la hembra más hermosa de todo el Sengoku, según él. Se le quedó mirando por unos largos minutos, hasta que era interrumpido por los curiosos aldeanos quiénes escapaban despavoridos al ser amenazados por la poderosa Tessaiga del Hanyou. _Nadie _debía pillarlo.

Era capaz de derretirse con tan sólo ver ese gesto que surcaba el pálido rostro de la joven muchacha. Era uno perfecto, precioso.

Era similar a un pintor apreciando su gran pintura, un científico admirando con singularidad su primer descubrimiento que cambiaría la tecnología de la civilización; aunque él observaba una cosa que no se podía igualar, ni mucho menos reemplazar. Observaba a Kagome Higurashi. Simplemente a ella.

Cada vez que ella sonreía al conversar sobre un diverso tema con sus amigos el hôshi, la extraordinaria exterminadora de monstruos y el Kitsune que los acompañaba en sus viajes, sus mejillas se teñían de un chillón color rojizo, que podía superar hasta el tul de su Haori. En eso ocupaba su tiempo libre si no debía pelear contra demonios que atacaran la calma de su querida sacerdotisa y, eh, sus amigos, ¿cómo olvidarlos?

Se percató, aún sentado sobre el árbol donde conoció a su enamorada, de que una de las mejores amigas de la misma lo miraba atentamente. Arrugó la nariz levemente, mostrándole su peor cara, pero recordó que la exterminadora poseía un temperamento del infierno, así que, si no deseaba sufrir de traumatismo, era mejor ignorarla.

― Kagome. ― Musitó la mujer de ojos chocolatados. ― ¿No crees que _un Hanyou que tú conoces _se esté comportando muy raro? ― Lo último tuvo que preguntárselo cerca del oído, pues el susodicho estaba sospechando.

― Eh… ― Articuló fijándose para saber si eran ciertos los argumentos de su amiga. ― Sí, ahora que lo pienso, en esta semana ha estado extrañísimo. No deja de mirarme de reojo, a penas me habla. ― Acusó.

― De seguro por fin se dio cuenta que tiene una hermosura de chica a su lado. ― Opinó el Hôshi aferrando su báculo contra sí. Intentó ver por debajo de la diminuta falda de la joven, pero justamente, Sango le "regaló" una mirada asesina.

InuYasha gruñó furioso, aunque sólo deseaba descargar su enojo en esos dos metiches. _Su _adorada Kagome no tenía nada que ver, pero… ¡ella era la culpable de ser tan bella! ¿Se enojaría por eso?

Escuchó la aguda voz de la miko. Sus orejas de perro se movieron con ese sonoro ruido que era casi música para él. Bajó de un salto sin el menor esfuerzo, se paró frente a ella y le cuestionó, groseramente, qué para que rayos lo deseaba.

― ¿Vamos a pasear? ― Preguntó ella, con sus grandes ojos llenos de pureza.

― ¡Keh! Cómo quieras. ― Contestó abriéndose paso entre los presentes. Tal vez ese tiempo a solas entre los dos le ayudaría para declararse, pero, ¡vamos! Era demasiado tímido respecto a sus emociones. Lo ocultaba por su enorme pánico.

― InuYasha. ― Lo llamó. Éste atendió. ― ¿Por qué estás raro? Me pasas mirando subido en el Goshimboku. Es decir, no me fastidia, sólo es algo… incómodo, por así decirlo.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tonta. ― Tragó duro. ¿Para ella eso era incómodo? ¡Sólo debía fijarse en qué lío lo estaba metiendo! Él jamás, nunca, en ningúna época, espacio, año, etcétera le diría sus sentimientos. Sólo por la maldita timidez. El silencio fue predominante en el ambiente. Eso lo colocaba muy nervioso. Miró a su compañera. Su prominente flequillo le cubría completamente esos ojos tan brillosos. _Las había cagado, mierda. _Lanzó un suspiro cansino. A pasos lentos se acercó hacía ella, le corrió los mechones a un lado para que se le notara la mirada. Estaba llorando.

― Oye, deja de llorar. ― Ordenó con autoridad, pero la muchacha del futuro le hizo caso omiso. ― ¿Por qué rayos lloras? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¡Sabes que soy capaz de matar al infeliz que provocó tristeza en ti! ― Juró tensando los músculos y agarrándose de su espada. Kagome le negó con la cabeza. ― ¿Entonces? Dudo que llores por nada.

― Es complicado de explicar, InuYasha. Los hombres no entienden mucho de esto. ― Se excusó cabizbaja.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados le agarró con fuerza una de sus muñecas. La observó con furia. Kagome sintió un repelús recorrerle la espina dorsal. Daba un poco de miedo verle de esa forma.

― Si no dejas de llorar te lanzo por ese precipicio, niña boba. ― Advirtió apuntando con el dedo índice el dichoso barranco. ― Y sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Una linda sonrisa se plasmó en los femeninos labios de la pelinegra. Eso causó el tierno sonrojo de ese Hanyou, que, con los más penosos intentos, lo disimuló.

Regresaron a la aldea porque la noche había caído ya. Cenaron, tuvieron unas cuántas peleas, InuYasha terminó aplastado en el suelo, lo normal. Después de eso, una exhausta Kagome les avisó que se iría a dormir. Todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto _él._

InuYasha se acercó sigiloso a un lado de la chica. La miró de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió por hacer un gesto que jamás volvería a repetir… le besó la frente.

Sonrió al ver que ella también sonreía, volvió a hacer lo mismo, por última vez, le susurró unas románticas palabras aprovechando de que ella pensaría que era una ilusión. Se paró y continuó mirándola por detrás de su hombro.

_Kagome, amo tu sonrisa, ¿sabías?_

_Fin._

_Eh… el final no me dejó muy satisfecha, pero si continuaba lo iba a alargar mucho, además que justo cuando lo finalicé me estaba yendo a dormir. Sí, bien tierno :P se me ocurrió pensando en distintas cosas, mi inspiración siempre hace jugadas inesperadas, así que ni idea si lo próximo que se me ocurre es una de las peores atrocidades xD_

_Por fin la página me deja subir, espero que a muchos les agraden mis historias. _

_¡Besos!_

_¡Adiós!_

_Beautifulcolors~_


End file.
